If I'm a CAT and you're a DOG,can we be together?
by XtheawesomeX
Summary: Kimiko and Kiba never got along in the beginning but as they get closer to each other, they realize that their feelings are very strong towards each other but there are others who want to be with Kimiko, will she overcome these adversaries or will jealousy and rage rip them apart and will the clan battle be resolved or will the world of canines and felines suffer?
1. The prologue

If im a cat and your a dog...can we be together?  
(Kiba love story info)

Name:Kimiko Suzuki (nicknames shadow,raven,kitsune)

Age:14

Personality:Cold,alone,intellegent,spunky,secretive,  
determined quiet,shy(somewhat like sasuke uchiha) tomboyish/emo-ish,sarcastic deadly,percise and loves animals (except dogs)

Past:born in the village of shadows(compleatly made up)  
in the suzuki clan

Family: Mom had a cat demon called nekomata and dad had a wolf demon ookami-oni causing you to be a hybrid and the clan had been rivals with the Inuzuka clan

Hobbies:singing running,assasinating people,reading,sleeping playing the guitar,scaring people you dont like,listening to music (depending on mood) dancing friends:Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara,Neji,Temari Rocklee,TenTen,Hinata,choji,shikamaru

Enemies:Sakura,Ino,fangirls of sasuke Kankuro,Kiba

Crush:No one (yet)

Looks: light brown skin, brown eyes, black hair that goes up to elbows with blood red highlights somewhat curvy decent sized chest slim but not too thin slightly muscular arms,fairly tall, and big butt Demonic look:  
blood red eyes, cat ears,wolf tail sharp teeth sharp claws on fingers and 12 tails

Abilites:percise chakra control,can manpulate shadows, fast runner,can create lightning,can do chidori,shadow clone, mind control on an advanced level,

weopons:katannas,fans,has a medium sized fan like Temari's and wields a sycthe

{if im forgetting anything else just leave a message}

Author's note: i know this is a lot but i might leave some information out in the story ps:sorry i couldnt put up a picture it wouldn't let me D=


	2. Rude Awakening

If I'm a cat and you're a Dog...can we be together?

Chapter one: Rude awakening

I was sleeping peacefully in my room; the lights were obscured by my dark red window curtains, my room was tranquil and quiet and that's the way I liked it, no noise, no one disturbing me until...Bang! my room door came crashing down and I jumped up from my slumber and hissed at the potential attacker before taking out my katana, "Kimiko it's me Naruto!" the voice called in panic since the blade I wielded was near his jugular vein "Naruto don' t scare me like that!" I yelled angrily before getting out of bed "Were gonna be late to the academy if you don't hurry up" He cried frantically while I took my time putting on my clothes and walking out the door without Naruto noticing. I sighed then smiled "Naruto you're like a small adorable puppy who will grow up to be a very strong dog" I whispered to myself "Thanks Kimiko but don't you hate dogs with a passion?" Naruto asked out of the blue, I gritted my teeth, "Naruto...I don't hate dogs...I completely LOATHE them" I spat icily which made Naruto shiver with fright. "Oh great it's Sakura and her posse of dumb ass fan girls" I stated "S-Sakura-Chan" Naruto stammered before becoming completely love sick. I rolled my eyes "Hinata is way better for him, besides...Sakura's a bitch to him and she's so delusional about Sasuke ever loving her back" I mumbled "What was that Kimiko?" Sakura inquired in a deadly tone before walking up to me with Ino by her side." It's none of your business" I stated before walking away until Ino decides to block the path I was walking on "Just because you're friends with our Sasuke doesn't mean anything" Ino spat 'I'm so done' I though before rolling my eyes "You're annoying" I spat "And you're emo" Sakura added "Come on Sakura leave Kimiko alone" Naruto pleaded." Do I spot a cat fight?" A voice asked, I growled 'Why does Dog-boy have to be here?" I pondered until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach "Good one Sakura" a random fan girl cheered, I clutched my stomach in dire pain but I felt my jinchuuriki awaken 'do it' it stated 'give them a taste of our power' it cooed "I guess cat-girl doesn't know a catfight when she's in one!" Kiba taunted "Quit it Kiba" Naruto shouted angrily "What are you gonna do about it squirt!?" Kiba shouted back. I looked at the ground but I didn't speak which encouraged Sakura to continue taunting me "Aww what's wrong Kimiko, cat got your-" I looked at her my eyes no longer a kind brown but a sinister red, My cat ears were completely visible and my smile was crooked I grabbed Sakura by the neck and my grip became tighter as she gasped for air, my newly formed claws began digging at her flesh by her jugular vein "Aww you're like a small fish that's gasping for air aren't you?" I questioned before throwing her nearly unconscious body on the ground which created a massive crater. I stared at Ino "What's wrong cat got your tongue bitch?" I spat while walking to her, her blue eyes widened in fear, she scrambled on the ground desperately trying to get away from me. "Silly girl don't you know that us cats play with our prey before consuming it?" I questioned "Kimiko no!" Naruto shouted before he was pulled back by Neji "Kimiko…calm down" Neji spoke in a serious manner I turned around a growled at him he sighed "Eight trigrams 32 palms!" He yelled before running towards me and inflicting his attack on me which made me let out a ear piercing shriek and falling to the ground, "Thanks Neji..." I stated before coughing and passing out.


	3. I'm stuck with dog-boy!

If I'm A CAT and you're a DOG….can we be together? Part 3

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, my curiosity was arouse by my surroundings, everything was white, I tilted my head to the side "Ugh it smells like medicine" I complained while covering my nose in disgust of the pungent aroma." I See you're awake now" a voice spoke in a light tone "I-Iruka sensei?" I asked, he chuckled lightly "Yep how'd you guess?" he asked and I smiled weakly "I don't forget voices that easily" I replied, he smiled "How did I get here, what happened?" I asked hoping for my curiosity to be satisfied "I'm afraid that your Jinchuuriki took over and you went ballistic until Neji had to sedate you but that wasn't enough, you put up one heck of a fight when we tried to get you in the infirmary" Iruka sensei responded. I looked down in shame "D-Did I hurt anyone?" I asked in a low voice as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. He looked towards me "Well I don't exactly know for sure but anyway let's try to discuss something more happier…Like your birthday?" Iruka sensei stated which made me giggle for a bit "I guess but I don't see the big deal in it after all, I'll just be older than most of the kids in the class" I stated "Yeah that's true but, that just means more opportunities for you Kimiko" He added. I smiled "Yeah….anyway I feel much better now so can I come back to class?" I asked "Only if you're feeling one hundred percent better" Iruka exclaimed, I nodded showing that I understood and got myself out of bed.

I re entered the classroom and made my way towards Sasuke and sat down by him "You want to tell me what happened this morning?" He asked in his signature serious tone." I went demon cat on those fan girls of yours and lost control so Neji had to sedate me and I went to the nurse" I stated "Kimiko…you know controlling your jinchuuriki is going to be hard since it usually influences you" Sasuke spoke "Yeah but still you don't understand how hard it is to control something with sheer willpower" I complained "Kimiko try straining your eyesight to improve your technique" Sasuke added and I huffed in defeat not wanting to argue with him "Sasuke why do you look out for me so much?" I asked, he smirked "You're like a sister to me, and you're not annoying like most people here…and you understand how it feels to be isolated and alone" He responded. I smiled. "Now your teams are, team seven consists of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. I gave Sasuke a look of sympathy since he was with Sakura; Naruto looked at me sadness filling in his beautiful sky blue eyes. "Team ten consists of Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino" Ino nearly had a panic attack and I snickered which made her glare at me "Troublesome women" Shikamaru complained and I saw Chouji sitting in the back eating a pack of chips. "Team seven consist of Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Kimiko" My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in disbelief "NO!"I screamed which made the class go silent "My iPod is dead!" I cried "Cats are so over dramatic" Kiba stated "Dogs are stupid" I spat back. "Now that's enough you two" Iruka sensei stated "But he\she started it!" Both Kiba and I yelled simultaneously.

As the class was dismissed I thought about some things "Stupid Inuzuka and his dumb dog…I swear I've seen rats cuter than dumb puppy, "You don't really mean that Kimiko" Sasuke stated which made me blush in embarrassment "No….I don't" I admitted "Kimiko just give it some time….who knows you might even end up crushing on Kiba" another voiced chimed in "N-Naruto don't be ridiculous I wouldn't even go near him…he smells like a dog!" I cried out "Kimiko he's not that bad I swear" Naruto explained. "Hmph! Fine I'll try to befriend dog-boy"


	4. Jealousy is in the air and so are kisses

If I'm a CAT and you're a DOG can we be together?

I kept leaping from tree to tree "Ugh I'm so bored, where's our sensei?" I asked "M- Maybe she's o-on her way Kimiko-san" Hinata stammered which made me giggle "Aww Hinata-Chan you're so adorable when you stutter" I complimented which made caused her complexion to become a bright crimson red "Hey knock it off she's shy" Kiba called out which made me roll my eyes "Oh shut it dog boy" I hissed before climbing back into the tree and laying on the branch "Hmm…Kimiko you're from the Suzuki clan right?" Shino asked "Yeah why?" "Just wondering" Shino replied. "Ha!" Kiba scoffed "That clan is so pathetic with their feline customs and stuff" Kiba said "Like you're any better with your dog traditions…no wonder cats are better than dogs than they're smarter, cuter, stronger basically everything a dog isn't" I explained coldly "Dogs are stronger than cats by a long shot, we have great endurance, a great sense of smell, sense of direction and were always alert and active unlike you felines, we don't lay around napping we get things done" Kiba retorted. I gritted my teeth "You got guts I'll give you that" I stated in a deadly tone "You gotta a lot to say for someone half dead!" Kiba said I rolled my eyes and took out my sword "Try me dog-lover!" I screamed before leaping out of the tree and lunging at him "I'll kick your butt with no problem!" He shouted while jumping in the air and throwing a couple of kunai knives that I dodged easily "K-Kimiko, K-Kiba stop it!" Hinata pleaded in a feeble tone we both didn't pay attention as we both threw punches that we both dodged "You're such a jerk!" I screamed as I scratched Kiba's cheek he stumbled back "Like you're any better!" He yelled while kicking me in the stomach caused me to fly back into a rock. I tasted blood which I easily licked up "You think that feeble kick injured me? HA you're wrong!" I bellowed while running towards him "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to move!" Kiba howled as he charged towards me until we both came to an abrupt stop "Ugh what's wrong kitty can't move?" Kiba taunted "Idiot we both stopped" I spat and I looked down "Shikamaru let me go!" I yelled while thrashing around "Not until you both agree not to kill each other" He replied "Ugh fine" I said. "Come on Shikamaru why you gotta ruin the fun I was just about to pound this cat into the dirt" "You guys need to work your issues out" Shino said "Me working out with this mutt is the last thing I'll do" I screamed "Really Kimiko?" Shikamaru asked and I nodded until I saw Shikamaru pull out a spray bottle which made me widen my eyes in fear "N-No freaking way!" I yelled in fear as attempted to run away but my body was paralyzed by the shadow possession jutsu "Kimiko this can either be done the easy way or hard way" Shikamaru said and I sighed "Fine I'll try to get along with Kiba" I sighed in defeat.

A few minutes later

"I wonder how Kimiko is doing." Naruto asked while he ate his ramen "I can't believe her…she almost KILLED me and you're worried about her?!" Sakura yelled "That's because she's not as annoying as you are" Sasuke stated casually which made Sakura's mood change entirely. "Why do Kiba and Kimiko hate each other so much I mean I get that Kimiko is more on her feline counterpart and Kiba is more on his Canine counterpart but isn't there more to that?" Naruto asked "Actually yes there is Naruto, you see, Kimiko is in the Suzuki clan and that clan has cat like abilities and they love cats but despise dogs, and Kiba is in the Inuzuka clan and since his clan leans more towards dogs they have dog like abilities as well but there's more, these two clans are arch enemies because of a war that broke out" Kakashi sensei stated "How did that happen?" Sakura inquired. Kakashi sighed "There was a misunderstanding, you see each clan has sacred things that they all protect and someone came in and stole some of the precious items from each clan and both clans blame each other for the stealing of their precious things while they're both unaware that it was someone else from a different clan so that's how this rivalry came to be with the two clans and both refuse to negotiate or make up" Kakashi stated "But what were the things that were stolen from the clan?" Sasuke chimed

In curiosity "No one knows for sure" Kakashi added "But if you ask me I don't think that this rivalry between Kiba and Kimiko is about that, I think they secretly like each other and don't want to admit it to themselves so they cover it up" Kakashi said.

Kimiko was home taking a relaxing bath, she let her hair down and she sighed in relief "Now I seriously have to try and befriend dog boy now" I grumbled "What a pain in the ass" I cursed while playing with my little rubber ducky I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, and began humming but I knew something was up and I stopped humming "Whoever you are…I know you're in here so you might as well reveal yourself" I stated coldly, the response was a small chuckle and I knew exactly who it belonged to "I SWEAR DOGS ARE FREAKING PERVERTS AND THEIVES!" I Yelled before exiting the bathtub and wrapping a towel around myself as I barged through the hallway into my room only to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting on my bed "What the HELL are you guys doing in my room?!" I shrieked "Kimiko calm down" Naruto said and I took a couple of breaths "I sighed "Okay I'm calm but what are you guys doing here?" I asked impatiently "Kimiko we know about your rivalry with Kiba and I think we know a way to fix it!" Naruto bellowed with excitement "How?" I asked with a new interest "By going out with Sasuke!" Naruto added which made my jaw drop "HOW IN THE HELL WOULD THAT HELP WITH THIS RIVALRY!?" I shouted "Kiba will get jealous of you going out with me" Sasuke spoke calmly. I turned beet red "Oh I get it you guys think I have a crush on dog boy which is stupid but I'll play your little game" I stated "Good we just wanted your approval" Naruto asked before he left the room leaving me and Sasuke alone together "Why are you going along with this? I asked "Kimiko I just want to help you that's all" Sasuke stated. I smiled "Thanks I guess" but I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around my waist and his face was inches away from mine "Kimiko I think I'm falling in love with you" Sasuke stated, his breath tickled my lips I began blushing "I-I" my words were cut off from Sasuke kissing me, I closed my eyes 'His lips are so soft' I thought and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart for air "Kimiko I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He stated "Y-yeah" I stammered while I saw him leave.

The next day

"Hey guys" I stated happily while leaping to a tree "Hello Kimiko san" Shino said in a monotone voice "H-Hi Kimiko" Hinata stuttered "Tch" Kiba scoffed. I rolled my eyes. "Where is she?" I asked "I don't know how about you use your freaky cat eye sight" Kiba scoffed which ticked me off "Okay what the HELL is your problem dog boy?" I spat "Nothing…it's not like you care" he shot back. I closed my eyes then began laughing "You know it's funny I thought that I heard you sneaking around my house, but I guess mutts like you and your clan aren't so good at sneaking around huh?" I stated only to feel myself getting pinned down to the ground "Let me go you mingy mutt!" I squealed "You…you are with him aren't you?" Kiba questioned and I smirked "Yeah I go out with Sasuke Uchiha what about it?" I spat" until I smelt a strong aroma of cherry blossoms "Like you should talk you were with Haruno last night anyway!" I yelled "So what if I was!" Kiba yelled. "Now you two that's enough" A feminine voice called out before separating us" "I'm your sensei Kurenai Yuhi" The lady spoke, she was tall and slender her hair was jet black but what stood out was her ruby red eyes. "Now today were going to spar with each other" She spoke "Shino and Hinata" And "Kimiko and Kiba" are the sparring teams for today Kurenai said. I sighed and got into my starting stance.

Kiba charged at me with akamaru by his side and tried to throw a punch at me but I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach before pulling out my sword. "You're such a mutt" I said sadly before lightly grazing him on the leg with my katanna "You're such a whiner" He shot back while landing a punch on the side of my face I hissed but I didn't show how much it hurt. "Dogs are evil!" "Cats are worse!" we both shouted insults as we both were lunging at each other for our final attack...except it didn't turn out how we wanted it to turn out, as we both missed and collided face first onto each other, as our lips touched Both Kiba and my eyes widened in shock as we both pushed each other away "Eww you taste like day old dog food!" I cried "Yuck you taste like tuna! Not like I'm surprised though!" Kiba retorted.


	5. Confessions and Jealousy

If I'm a CAT and you're a DOG can we be together?

After our sparring session and incident, I couldn't help but glance at Kiba every now and then and I know he would do the same with me "Ugh what a mutt" I whispered while my thoughts ran wild 'His lips were even softer than Sasuke's' I thought and a blush crept it's way to my cheeks and I violently shook my head to rid myself of that thought. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I pondered while glancing at him once again.

I sighed 'Maybe Naruto and them were right' I thought "Alright that's enough training for today" Kurenai sensei stated and I quickly gathered my things and ran as fast as my legs would take me "W-What's wrong with Kimiko?" Hinata asked as genuine concern washed over her voice "Hmm she didn't talk much at all today that's not like her" Shino stated while Kiba looked as my silhouette got tinier by the moment before he started walking off in the same direction I ran off "Kiba where are you going?" Shino asked "I'm just gonna go for a walk, I'll see you guys later" He stated before picking up his pace. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about her' his mind echoed.

I ran into Naruto who was surprised "Kimiko what's the rush" Naruto asked and I slowed down "I might be falling for Kiba and I don't know why!" I bellowed before I began sobbing lightly before Naruto hugged me "It's okay…besides I think he might like you too" He added and I looked up at him "B-But what about those insults I told him and how I hurt him the guilt is eating me up alive" I spoke "Kimiko don't be sad besides…your birthday is tomorrow and I hate seeing you sad" Naruto stated "Naruto what's going on?" Sasuke asked while walking towards Naruto "K-Kimiko why are you crying?" Sasuke asked "She's feeling guilty because of all the things she said and did to Kiba and she's also fall-"I placed my hands over his mouth "Just feeling a bit guilty that's all Sasuke" I Stated, he looked at me and I hoped that he believed me "Oh okay" he said as he took me out of Naruto's arms and hugged me even tighter 'How am I gonna break the news to Sasuke?' My thoughts pondered. "Hey is that Kiba I see walking towards us?" Naruto said while I removed my arms and I turned around and my eyes widened and I began sprinting and left Naruto and Sasuke in sheer confusion. Sasuke's cool demeanor was now distorted with mixed emotions "Hey Naruto I need to talk to you about a certain someone" Kiba said and Sasuke's glare became deadly with each passing second. "She took off running as soon as I mentioned your name but I think she's going to that lake" Naruto said "Thanks Naruto" Kiba stated before running off.

"Tch loser" Sasuke muttered coldly before walking off "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out "What loser?" He replied icily "You have feelings for Kimiko too don't you" "Don't be ridiculous" Sasuke said which made Naruto grin "Isn't she going out with you…you could try to win her affection before Kiba does" Naruto suggested, which made Sasuke's facial expression change.

I sat by the lake and looked at the fishes swimming happily "Why couldn't I be a fish?" I questioned myself before my emotions got the best of me and tears streamed down my face like small rivers "I guess I do like him since I'm crying over him-no scratch that I might even LOVE him and I don't understand why" I told myself, I heard a small rustling noise but I thought nothing of it and kept weeping "I LOVE you Kiba Inuzuka do you hear me? I Love you and I mean it….I'm so sorry for all those times I insulted you and beat you up…if you can hear me you probably won't believe me and you probably hate me because of all of this, but this is the last time I'll insult you" I stated and on cue there were small drops of water falling from the sky, I looked up and saw the water droplets dance their way down from the dull grey sky "He probably wants me dead and I guess I should drown in sorrow" I added before I climbed the tree and stood on one of the branches and I closed my eyes and I felt myself falling slowly in the air until SPLASH!" I fell in the crystal blue water, I felt my body come in contact with the lake bed but I heard someone call my name in a frantic manner and another SPLASH! Followed by that but my sight was dimming until the darkness consumed me…

I opened my eyes and sighed mentally, 'why did I have to be saved?' I thought and I saw a couple of people standing beside me "Kimiko…" Sasuke spoke softly as I coughed up some excess water, "Why would you do this to me?" A voice questioned sadly "I-I'm so sorry" I spoke out while sitting up which surprised everyone. "You had us worried about you we barely made it, you could've died!" Kiba shouted angrily at me which made my cringe "Well why did you save me then!? I WANTED to die so the guilt and this stupid ass rivalry could come to a rest once and for all!" I screamed at him before looking down in shame "Kimiko….I" "The reason I tried to end it was because of this feud, I secretly wished it was done and I've been in Love with you for three years now!" I screamed while tearing up which made everyone widen their eyes "You…you were in love with me?" Kiba inquired "Kiba I still love you my feelings never disappeared I just hid them" I stammered "Kimiko you have no idea how much I fell for you, ever since you came to this village…I fell for you but I knew I couldn't because of that stupid feud."

Kiba confessed. Sasuke however glared at Kiba and walked over to me "Kimiko I was so scared that I lost you, I don't know what I would've done without you" Sasuke added before hugging me and I saw Kiba glare at Sasuke with a lot of fury in his eyes.


	6. The Sakura festival

If I'm a CAT and you're a DOG can we be together?

Kiba and I were walking throughout the village and talking to each other "So Kimiko, your birthday's in a few hours, what do you want to do in the mean time?" He asked and I smiled "I feel like grabbing a bite to eat" I stated in a low voice "Aww you're cute when you speak in a low voice you know that?" He teased playfully "Stop it you're gonna make me blush" I whined before shivering "You cold? Here" Kiba said as he offered me his jacket "Aww thanks" I stated and I looked at the ground and I saw akamaru walking beside me and he was whimpering I smiled and picked him up and placed him in the pocket of the jacket where he licked my hands. I giggled "Kimiko it's eleven fifty nine, so tell me what's you're biggest wish?" He asked, I thought about it closed my eyes 'I want this moment to last forever' I thought "If I tell you then my wish wont come true" I said before giving him a light kiss on the cheek which made him blush. "Come we better get to Naruto's house or we'll be late" added and we both headed to Naruto's house and as soon as I opened the door and turned the lights and suddenly all I heard was "Surprise!" and my jaw dropped and I placed my hands over my mouth "You guys are the best!" I screamed Neji smiled "Happy birthday Kimiko" he added while giving me a small box "Aww thanks but I'm not gonna open my presents until later on" I replied. "I smiled sweetly "Kimiko it's time for us to sing happy birthday!" TenTen exclaimed happily while I sat down at the table as they all sang happy birthday to me "Thanks guys" I cooed happily as I blew out the candles "Hey Kimiko I have something important to ask you" Kiba stated while holding my hand tightly as his eyes looked intently into mine, the room went dead silent "Kimiko, I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would be my girl?" Kiba asked and I smiled before leaning towards him and giving him the sweetest kiss ever, my arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist "I love you Kiba Inuzuka" I whispered "I love you too Kimiko Suzuki"

After the party Kiba and I left and we both went back to my apartment and as soon as we entered the apartment we both began kissing each other as if we needed air to fill our lungs "Kiba I need you in my life, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" I stated "Kimiko I never realized my feelings for you until this week, I love you so much" Kiba responded before he continued to kiss me tenderly "Mhmm, you're a good kisser" I commented as Kiba left a trail of kisses near my neck "And you're sexy" he exclaimed and I giggled before kissing his neck, he moaned and I smirked to myself "I found your weak spot" I stated breathlessly "Oh really? Cause I found your weak spot too Kimiko" and I laughed softly "I doubt tha-mmm Kiba!" I yelped in pleasure while my nails dug into his back. "I never want to lose you to someone else, especially that Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba said "Kiba you won't lose me, I'll always be yours forever" I whispered lightly. We both held each other until we both drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

~ The next day~

I woke up and I felt someone's arms wrapped around my tiny body, I turned around to be face to face with Kiba who was still fast asleep 'God he's so cute' I thought to myself before giving him a light kiss on his forehead, He squirmed around with that adorable smile of his plastered on his face until his eyes opened "Good morning sweetheart" I said while yawning, he smiled back "Good morning beautiful" he responded "So, since today's you're birthday, what do you wanna do today?" Kiba asked which made me blush a little "U-Uh I don't know it doesn't matter to me" I stammered "Aw come on babe there has to be something you want to do" I looked down "I guess since the Sakura festival starts today maybe we could go and do stuff" I suggested "Yeah that sounds good!" Kiba exclaimed in a excited tone until he noticed something "K-Kimiko I think there's something on your neck" Kiba stuttered while turning red and I went to go look in the bathroom mirror and I turned scarlet red and I decided to take off my shirt which left me in my bra and my eyes widened in shock and embarrassment "Whoa…" Kiba stated as I kept on examining the trail of love bites that went near my bust. "We must've gotten carried away" I stated while putting my shirt back on "Then that means…" Kiba trailed off before he suddenly took off his shirt and had a trail of love bites that stopped just before his pants. I gasped and turned red but I regained my strength so I wouldn't faint "Yeah….I'm guessing we went overboard on the love bites" He said.

We both showed up at the training field but it was vacant "I guess we were off today" I assumed "Yeah, I guess since the Sakura festival is today they're all getting ready" Kiba answered before we decided to go and walk around the village "Kimiko you need to find a kimono to wear to the festival" Kiba mentioned and I sighed "Why can't I go in jeans and a t-shirt you know kimonos aren't really my thing" I objected "Kimiko, no guy has ever seen you in a kimono and besides, I think you would look sexier in one" Kiba insisted and I groaned "Alright but only because I'm doing this for you" I spoke before we entered a kimono shop. A few minutes pass by and I sighed "I'll never find one" I cried out while Kiba kept browsing throughout the store "Kimiko I think I found the one!" Kiba replied and I ran over to him, the kimono was jet black and it had a beautiful blood red dragon going across the side of it with the midnight purple sash around the stomach area, there were sky blue roses decorating the sash. I snatched it out of Kiba's hands and went to the nearest fitting room and took off my clothes and stepped into the kimono and tied the sash before stepping out of the changing room "How does it look?" I asked and Kiba's eyes widened "Whoa" he stated breathlessly I giggled and blew a kiss at him before re-entering the fitting room.

After I purchased the kimono I decided to go to the hair salon "Babe don't you think you should find something to wear at the festival?" I questioned him "Yeah I guess you have a point" Kiba admitted "Well while I fix my hair you go find something okay?" I asked before giving him a kiss and going inside the hair salon, I greeted the lady at the desk and she gave me some magazines to look through until one hairstyle stood out "I think I want this one" I stated and the lady smiled saying that that was a good choice. A good forty five minutes and I looked in the mirror at the finished results and I began to get all starry-eyed"This is perfect!" I yelped in excitement before thanking the lady and paying her. "Have a good time at the festival!" She called back while she waved at me.

I went back to my apartment and I saw Kiba napping on the couch, I grinned and tiptoed past him and went up to my bathroom and started up the shower before peeling my clothes off and stepping inside the warm water and purring with relief "Funny and I thought cats hated water" A voice called out and I let out a small shriek before I accidently hit my head on the glass door of the shower "Ouch…" I muttered while Kiba merely chuckled "Babe you scared me" I pouted "Aww I'm sorry Kimiko how can I make it up to you?" he asked in a soft voice. I chuckled you'll find out after we get back from the festival" I whispered in a seductive tone.

After the shower I put on my Kimono and sprayed a little hairspray on my new hair style which consisted of a few curls in the front and my bangs were curled as well and the back was straightened and the lower part had been re-dyed from my original color to an electric blue with red highlights. I stepped out of my room and saw Kiba in the guest room with his black jeans and blue t-shirt that had a red dragon in the middle of it that was surrounded with purple flowers "I was trying to make sure I mat-"Kiba stopped in mid sentence as I stood in front of him, dressed in my kimono I walked towards him and looked into his eyes intently before softly brushing my lips against his in a slow, sensual manner. "Are you ready to go yet?" I questioned innocently as if nothing happened "Y-Yeah" he stuttered as he grabbed my hand and we both walked out the door.


	7. All's fair in lust and war

As Kiba and I approached the festival we saw a bunch of people dancing and smiling and I thought to myself 'No one's gonna mess up my night with my boyfriend' "I hope Naruto and the others didn't have trouble getting here" I stated "Well you can never know, after all it's Naruto were talking about" Kiba added "Yeah but that's why were best friends!" I exclaimed happily. A few minutes pass and Naruto and Hinata show up along with Rock Lee, Neji, and TenTen, who were speechless when they saw, me in the Kimono "Wow Kimiko, you look so pretty!" TenTen squealed happily and I smiled "Thanks TenTen you look pretty too, so do you Hinata!" I yelped "T-Thanks K-Kimiko" Hinata whispered lightly, however Neji, Rock Lee and Naruto could not stop staring at me and I rolled my eyes "Guys it's just a kimono!" I cried out before proceeding to smack all three of them in the head "Sorry Kimiko-san but it's just that you look like a girl for once!" Rock Lee and Naruto blurted out and I twitched a bit "What do you mean by that?" I questioned in a deadly voice which made Naruto and Rock Lee to shiver before running off while I took off running after them "Kimiko we didn't-ahh!" the two guys yelled before their yells were silenced while I walked back to Kiba whistling and acting innocent "What did you do to them?" Kiba asked "Oh nothing too bad" I responded sweetly while Naruto and Rock Lee came crawling back "Kiba whatever you do don't make her angry" Naruto spoke while breathing heavily.

A couple of hours pass by and were all having fun, Naruto was cracking jokes as always and TenTen and Hinata were getting along perfectly, Kiba and I were sitting next to each other cuddling and Rock Lee and Neji were arguing about ninjutsu being a necessity for a good ninja. I was actually happy until Naruto yelped "Hey it's Sasuke!" and as soon as he finished his sentence my face was drained of color, and Kiba's carefree expression turned into a hardened look of rage and jealousy. Sasuke made his way towards us and sat down beside me "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said happily but Sasuke paid no mind to him as he stared at me "Kimiko…you look beautiful as always" He said and I blushed "Thanks Sasuke" I said uneasily while I noticed that Sasuke and Kiba were glaring daggers into each other, and as if things couldn't get any worse I heard a high-pitched voice call out "Sasuke-kun!" And I growled "Not this bitch and her posse again" I mumbled darkly "Kimiko just ignore them" TenTen encouraged "Sakura-san!" Rock Lee and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously while they were love struck by the pink-haired bimbo who made her way towards our group and she gave me the death stare since I was sitting next to Sasuke "Kimiko" she spat "Sakura" I spat back even colder "What's a freak like you sitting next to MY Sasuke?" Sakura asked "That 'freak' you're talking about is my GILFRIEND" Kiba said in harsh tone and it was Ino's turn to scoff "Kiba you could do so much better than her, for example me" she said and I clenched my arm which ended up with me drawing some blood "Listen BITCH, I didn't come here to hear any of your shit tonight so why don't you beat it?" I responded icily "Ohh she's talking all tough now" One of the groups of fan girls shot back "Why can't you just leave Kimiko alone?" TenTen said in an annoyed tone "Whatever, its fun seeing her get mad and throw one of her temper tantrums" Sakura added on and at that very moment I felt something snap inside of me.

My teeth became more jagged, my cat ears were slowly revealing themselves and I felt my tail beginning to grow but I kept breathing and it retracted "Leave me alone" I mumbled "What did you say freak I can't hear you" Ino taunted and I kept breathing "I said leave me alone" I repeated while I stood up and I could tell Kiba was concerned along with the rest of the group "Aww she wants us to leave well that's too bad, were not gonna, especially when Sasuke's watching" Sakura taunted. My eyes were turning blood red and the round pupil was replaced with black slits instead, the demon's raw power was pulsating throughout my body. 'N-Not again you damn demon!' I cursed mentally. My head suddenly snapped up in a flash which made the group gasp in fright "I will rip you to pieces!" I shrieked but I felt someone's arms around my waist and I turned around to get a quick glance at who it was, I saw Kiba's concerned expression and I felt myself slowly return back to normal and once I had full control of myself I hugged back "I'm so sorry" I sobbed quietly while tears drenched into his shirt, he didn't move, he just stood there comforting me and time seemed to stop "Kimiko it's alright" He whispered to me before wiping away my tears. Sasuke looked at the ground 'Kimiko I swear I'll prove how much I love and care for you, I love you more than you can imagine' Sasuke thought. "Wow Sakura we made her cry good one let's tape this on camera" Said before taking out her cell phone until Kiba ran towards her and grabbed the camera and crushed it in his hand "Leave. Now" Kiba spoke in a low and frightening tone which made Ino become petrified as she and Sakura and their posse walked off but Ino slowed down her pace and came back "I know you're not completely over me Kiba and you know I have dirt on you so if you ever so much as try to lay a finger on me and my posse I'll tell her everything so her heart can break even more" Ino whispered in a sinister tone before her silhouette disappeared. "What did she say Kiba" Hinata and TenTen asked "Nothing" He replied in an empty tone which made Sasuke curious. 'Ino has dirt on him, and he won't say' Sasuke thought "Tch Kimiko's gonna find out sooner or later" Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly I stood up which caught everyone off guard "Kimiko are you okay?" Naruto asked, I didn't respond, my words were tied and I wanted to scream and shout let all those bottled up emotions out but I just couldn't seem to speak "Kimiko is something troubling you? Neji inquired in a serious tone. I let out a very sinister laugh and I began to growl at anyone who tried to come near me which made them horrified "Babe please say something" Kiba pleaded but I just growled and hissed at him before I leaped in the air and landed on the roof of the buildings and ran off into the distance.

'What's gotten into me?' I contemplated and then a sudden realization hit me "I'm going into heat!?" I screamed mentally and I opened the door to my home and I felt the need to 'redecorate the place with rose petals, vanilla scented candles, and other things that made me flushed and sexually excited.

"Kimiko-san!" Naruto bellowed and Kiba used his sense of smell and his he stopped in his tracks which caused the group to stop "Kiba what's wrong?" Neji asked "K-Kimiko's in heat!" Kiba exclaimed while he became flushed along with most of the guys and girls except for Naruto "what does that mean?' He asked, not prepared for the answer he was about to receive. Most of the group sighed "Naruto when a female is in heat it means she's ready to reproduce and have kids" Rock Lee answered "Hmm I don't understand what's so bad about a girl wanting babies?" Naruto replied "Do you know HOW babies are made Naruto?" TenTen questioned "No" Naruto admitted "God damn it Naruto you're so dense it means Kimiko-""It means I want to have sex with Kiba" I stated while I laid on top of a building's roof, which caught everyone off guard. "Kimiko, you're back!" Kiba shouted while he jumped up to the roof I was laying on. "Kiba, I'm-" I know" He replied while kissing me passionately. "Guys I'll see you tomorrow I gotta take care of Kimiko" Kiba stated while he lifted me up and ran towards our apartment. "Kimiko are you sure you're ready for this?" I panted while I kissed him "I'm sure" I responded as we both entered the house….


	8. A casual affair

If I'm a CAT and you're a Dog,

Can we be together?

Chapter 8:

Kiba and I were both staring into each other's eyes with such passion and love, I began to blush and so did he. "Kimiko I love you so much…my feelings for you will never go away no matter what situation were in" Kiba spoke and I began to sob lightly "Kiba I love you too and I'll always love you even in death" I whispered lightly before Kiba wiped away my tears before kissing me softly while Akamaru barked happily in the background before he decided to run over to where Kiba and I were and jump between us which caused us to pull apart from the kiss. "Akamaru" Kiba whined while I cuddled with the small snow white puppy who repaid me with licks all over my face. I giggled "Aww, who's a good boy?" I cooed which made the small puppy yelp in excitement before he leaped out of my hands and scurried off somewhere. "So I guess you like to cuddle with Akamaru more than me?" He whined once again and I rolled my eyes playfully "You're something else you know that?" I responded before laying down on the bed while I pulled out my iPod and began listening to music until I felt Kiba's strong arms wrapped around my waist while he planted some kisses on the back of neck which caused me to involuntarily moan his name, "You know I love the way you say my name" Kiba commented and I widened my eyes, "Hmm really now?" I questioned and he nodded and we kept conversing on various topics until I felt my eyelids beginning to get heavier by each passing moment "Uh-oh someone's tired" Kiba commented "No I'm not im just-" I let out a big yawn while I felt myself give in to the sweet slumber. "Good night Kimiko" Kiba replied before he fell asleep as well.

I felt my body being lifted and I purred lightly as while I felt someone rubbing my head and slightly tickling my stomach. I chuckled a bit and I also let out a 'meow' while purring lightly. "You know I never realized how cute you're cat sounds are" A voice whispered. I smiled while opening my eyes "Why are you such a sweetheart?" I asked "Because us dogs are loyal and sweet" Kiba responded "Ugh whatever" I replied.

We both walked to the academy and I saw Naruto and Sasuke waiting outside for us. "Hey guys!" I shouted happily "Hey Kimiko!" Naruto shouted back "Tch" Sasuke scoffed "What's up Naruto?" Kiba asked and Naruto responded "Oh nothing really I was just hanging out with Sasuke and waiting for you love birds to get here" and I giggled for a bit but the sudden atmosphere changed when Kiba and Sasuke kept glaring at each other for a consecutive ten minutes "So uh…did you like the present I got you Kimiko?" Naruto asked in an attempt to ease the tension "Yeah definitely" I piped up in a high pitched voice. "So um Sasuke are you gonna enter for the chunin exams?" I inquired and he nodded 'What's gotten into them?' I pondered "So what about you Kiba…are you gonna enter the exams as well" Sasuke questioned in a stern voice "Yeah and I hope I get to go up against you in the exams" Kiba exclaimed and I sighed "Why can't you get along with each other!" I screamed and ran off, the group called out to me but I was long gone.

Sasuke walked about in the forest and I felt his strong chakra, the fact that his chakra is strong yet deadly made me want to come out from hiding as it was also very alluring. "Kimiko I know you're hiding somewhere come out of your hiding spot" Sasuke spoke and I sighed once more before reveling myself but tears streaked down my face "Why don't you guys even TRY to get along!?" I screamed before I exhaled and Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist. "Kimiko…we both have strong feelings for you, we're both attracted to your personality, beauty, and everything else about you" Sasuke admitted while he placed his hand onto my face and looked deep into my brown eyes "Kimiko…I've fallen I love with you...you're an amazing person, you have individuality and you're outstanding" Sasuke spoke while bringing his face close to mine, his hot breath tickling my lips as he slowly caressed my waist, he placed his lips on mine and I closed my eyes and kissed back, my fingers running through Sasuke's luscious hair "Mhmm" I moaned and I felt his fingers running against my thighs which made me blush. We pulled apart for air, "Sasuke I can't do this…I admit I have feelings for you too but I'm with Kiba and he and I love each other" I spoke while fresh hot tears flowed down while I sprinted away from Sasuke. 


	9. You're worse than nicotine

If I'm cat and you're a Dog, can we be together?

Chapter 9: You're worse than nicotine

I sprinted away from the forest trying to clear my mind and the kiss kept replaying in my mind. "What have I done?" I stammered before sinking onto my knees. The drops of rain pelted me lightly and it smeared my make up slightly, I stayed quiet and I kept trying to keep my composure but it was no use. "I can't face him what use is it, he must hate me anyway" I spat out while wheezing. The sudden sound of heavy footsteps in the rain and I sat up, mud covering nearly ninety percent of my body. "Kimiko…how could I hate you?" A soft, nurturing voice called to me and a soft yet course hand stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and sobbed "I'm so sorry Kiba…I love you so much, I don't understand how you could still love me after what I did to you" I replied as I opened my eyes to see his beautiful smile "Kimiko…I really want to prove to you how much I love you…I need you in my life" He spoke as he held my hand tightly and kissed my forehead. I smiled and kissed him back.

We both went to my house and as I stepped inside I felt the tension release its deadly grasp around my being. "Ugh I'm so muddy" I sighed in disgust at my soiled body and as I turned to Kiba and I saw him smirk. "Why are you smiling?" I asked sweetly "Well I could help you get the mud off" He spoke while walking up to me, with a fiery lust clouding his eyes and I smirked back with the same intense lust filled glance filling in my eyes "I'll go get the bath ready" I replied while ascending upstairs to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later...Kiba and I shared kisses while bathing in the bathtub, he ran his fingers on my thigh and I smiled and traced my fingers on his well built, toned chest…Kiba threw his head back in pleasure "Kimiko…" He moaned and I smirked "Are you enjoying this?" I questioned while I traced my fingers around my neck and he shivered in delight "Mhmm" and I began lightly sucking on his neck "Good." I whispered seductively before he kissed me once again.

"I am so tired" I yawned before collapse on the soft bed along with Kiba "Baby… I want you to meet my family" and my eyes widened "But they won't like me!" I exclaimed sadly "Listen to me they will" Kiba reassured and I smiled and nodded before kissing him and falling into sleep.

~Dream~

"Kimiko" a voice called out and I turned around and saw two apparitions "M-Mom?" I stammered and the apparition smiled "Kimiko…you found love, and I am happy but in order for the love to keep burning passionlessly, you two must resolve the conflict of the two clans" Her voice pounded in the room, causing it to shake violently and the floor gave away causing me to fall into an abyss and my lungs let out a shrill bellow until I landed on a hard surface "Kitsune… you must join our organization" A deep and commanding voice joked around" I chuckled "What make's you think that I'll join your criminal organization?" I asked in a defiant voice and a sharp pain entered my back and I saw someone chained up on the wall, their frail body made it hard to tell who this person was exactly but my gut feeling said it was somebody I cared for deeply "I won't do it!" I screamed and I felt more pain take over my body and I witnessed my horrible transformation into my Jinchuuriki.

~End dream~

I woke up in the middle of the night trying to catch my breath "I can't do this anymore" I whispered while I slipped away from the comfort of the bed and walked outside in the cool air "These dreams are eating me alive like my insanity is some sort of buffet" I spoke before I felt a whiz of air brush past my cheek. In an instant I withdrew my sword and held it in front of me "You can't take us all on little girl" A voice called out and my anger began stirring "LITTLE!?" I screamed before I started throwing some kunai knives and I growled and my eyes turned red slowly with each passing minute" "Aww she's getting mad" A voice taunted and I instantly knew who it belonged to "What do you want Sakura?" I spoke before doing some hand signs "Shadow style; Shadow storm jutsu!" I called out before the once beautiful scenery was engulfed by the shadows.  
"You can't hide now" I spoke before I leaped in the air and did more hand signs "Fire style; fire ball jutsu!" I screamed before a stream of fire exited my mouth which caused the place to begin illuminate"

"Is that all you can do?" Ino's Voice called out "Mind transfer jutsu" I tried to avoid the jutsu but I was stuck in its path 'Crap' I thought before I felt my body slump to the ground "Now that I have control of your body, you cant do anything but watch me destroy you" She spat while laughing "Look you bitch I don't know what you're problem is and frankly I don't care for this bullshit, now get out of my mind!" I shrieked and I found myself floating around while seeing Ino's apparition smirking evilly.

I smirked back and she noticed "What are you smiling about…wouldn't you rather be me in this situation?" she shouted at me and I began chuckling " .all" I added before I began running towards her and landing a punch in her forehead which caused her to go soaring out of my head.

I woke up and got in my fighting stance "You really wanna go?" I Asked and she stumbled down in the middle of her attempt to stand up "You—You BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" She shouted and I smirked "I lacerated your pathetic ass with cuts and abrasions "The moment you entered my mind you were already doomed to lose as no one can completely take over my mind" I explained, leaving the group in shock as I disappeared in thin air, causing Ino to growl in defeat "Man, she's worse than Naruto" Sakura commented and Ino turned to face Sakura and the others "No..she's worse than nicotine"


	10. Cats and dogs can get along!

If im a cat and you're a dog can we both together? 

Chapter 10: Cats and dogs can get along!

"Kiba you know I can't go through with this you know they're gonna want to rip me to shreds and-"Kiba hugged me "Baby it will be fine don't worry they'll love you" Kiba stated and I shivered but I wanted to believe him. We continued our walk to the Inuzuka compound and I felt my stomach dropping rapidly as Kiba reached to grab the doorknob.

The door creaked open and at that instant I wanted to flee but Kiba held my hand as we both took our first steps in the house and I immediately was greeted with three large dogs growled and as I tried to walk past them and I immediately bump into Kiba's mother and sister My palms were sweaty and I had my arms stuck to my side.

"Mom, sis this is Kimiko Shizuki" Kiba introduced me and let out a squeak as Kiba's family were inspecting and sniffing my body "What's wrong with her Kiba?" His sister asked "She's just nervous" He replied and I stood still hoping this inspection was going to come to an end. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Kiba's mom spoke and I inhaled "It's nice to meet you" I spoke and both Kiba's mother and sister chuckle.

We enter the dining room where the eating utensils were set on the table and I took my seat next to Kiba and didn't take my eyes off of the ground. I smelled the fresh cooked steak that Kiba's mother prepared and I heard something being placed on the place mat in front of me I looked up and it was a blue bowl filled with milk I looked at Kiba and he smiled at me with sympathy "Aww what's wrong don't fleabag cats like you and your clan like milk…or do you want it in a bottle" I pinched my arm and smiled "I'm lactose intolerant" I spoke up and the two females looked at each other.

'I want to say something so badly but I'll be civil' my thoughts echoed

I drank my milk and Kiba offered me half of his steak and I accepted gladly, wolfing the thing down in a couple of gulps and once I cleaned my face I scanned the room and saw all the astonished looks on all of the Inuzuka family members "I-I've never seen a cat wolf down a steak like that, much less any type of food" Kiba's mother spoke and I smiled "Well not all of us Shizuki are posh and proper" I added and His sister looked at me with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Let's start over" Kiba spoke and we all agreed.

After a good hour of getting to really know each other we all became good friends

"Yeah mom doesn't have a significant other because she drives all the men out, they're so intimidated by her" Hannah spoke and Tsume shook her head "Look men are intimidated by a powerful, independent women like myself" Tsume said with a smile.

"I told you that it would go well" Kiba said while he held the door and I smiled "Yeah you were right after all" I admitted and I felt my cheeks heat up and my breathing was getting heavier and I saw Kiba and his cheeks were flushed and I saw his forehead beginning to get damp from sweat.

'Were both in heat aren't we?' I thought but the thoughts of me pleasing Kiba and hearing his moans of lust from various sexual activities cluttered my mind and my insides felt that they're were being washed over by the feeling of pleasure…"Kimiko" Kiba moaned and I kept breathing heavier "Kiba" I responded with the same amount of pleasure.


	11. Drunk in love

If I'm a cat and you're a dg, can we be together?

Chapter 11:Drunk In love

Kiba and I were both completely under the spell of lust and infatuation as he and I were both leaving hickeys nearly everywhere, as I touched his soft and supple skin, leaving marks on his neck. He began to leave a trail of passion filled kisses on my skin while he rubbed my thighs slowly "Oh Kiba I want you so badly" I whispered in his ear. Kiba pinned me down and he slid his hand underneath my shirt "I love the way your hands feel" I added and he smirked continued to kiss me and his tongue licked my lips asking for entrance and I smirked denying his plea "That's how you wanna play?" he asked and I smiled and nodded until I felt Kiba's hand lightly squeeze my breast and I gasped which gave him the opportunity for him to insert his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every corner and savoring the flavor. I let out another moan and my hands had traveled down to Kiba's thigh, getting closer, to his manhood. "Mhmm Kimiko you're such a tease" Kiba moaned and I smiled, knowing that I have an advantage over him.

"What makes you say that?" I ask in a combination of a sweet and seductive voice "I want you too baby" I purred while I was intoxicated with the various aromas of rose petals, strawberries and whipped cream. "Kimiko I love you so much I want to stay with you forever" Kiba spoke softly while he kissed me while in the process of ripping my shirt off, only to leave my black lacey bra. I blushed "Kimiko you look so beautiful, your body is enticing" Kiba commented and I blushed even harder "R-Really?" I stammered but he placed his index finger on my lips and I smiled and decided to be a tease even more and lick the tip of his finger which resulted in Kiba letting out a small but noticeable moan of pleasure and as my hands got to the hem of his jeans I slowly slipped them off of him, leaving him in his boxers, his erection very noticeable as I wrapped my hand around his clothed member and slowly began stroking it. "Kiba you're so hard" I commented as I kept stroking, watching Kiba struggle to hold the oncoming grunts and sounds he desperately wanted to release and I felt his throbbing member pulsate and then go limp as I felt a sudden wetness soak through his boxers "Ugh Kimiko…" Kiba sighed and I looked up innocently "Did I satisfy you?" I inquired in an innocent, soft spoken voice as Kiba exhaled while glancing at me until he suddenly pinned me down. "Oh Kiba!" I exclaimed loudly while he attacked my chest with love bites while his fingers traced around my moist womanhood, the folds dampening each second passing by. My Breath suddenly became quicker and heavier as Kiba inserted two of his fingers inside me…"God Kimiko you're so tight" Kiba commented as he pumped in and out in a rhythmical pace. I felt my oncoming climax and I grabbed his body that was damp with sweat and fatigue as I began digging my nails into his toned back,

I felt the intense climax approach and I began to whimper in delight and my mouth was agape "Oh god Kiba…Im about to- Ahh! Faster, harder!" I begged and I saw Kiba smirk as he picked up the pace. I couldn't hold it in anymore "Ahh Kiba I'm about to-"My sentence left incomplete as I felt all the tension in my nether regions release with the juices that coated Kiba's fingers as he withdrew them from me and licked them clean "Baby you taste like peaches and cream" Kiba stated as he licked his fingers clean.

I giggled but it was more of a mischievous giggle as I kissed Kiba and began to lower myself until I was face to face with his manhood. I slowly pulled his boxers down to reveal his erection and I kissed the tip and traced my tongue around it while my hands stroked it softly. I looked up as I saw Kiba grit his teeth and I smirked mentally in my mind as my head bobbed up and down coating his manhood with saliva and I felt some pre-cum already enter my mouth but I swallowed it and continued, wanting to please Kiba as much as I can. 'K-Kimiko your mouth is so damn good" Kiba added and I kept bobbing my head up and down while my hand stroked the shaft tenderly, encouraging him to release his hot sticky fluids not only into my mouth but on my bare breasts and face as well. His erection throbbed and I felt it pulsate once again and I felt my mouth fill up with his semen and I withdrew and the rest had coated a good portion of my breasts and face.

"Kimiko you're so…amazing" Kiba spoke breathlessly and I smiled "Are you ready for the final round?" I questioned and Kiba nodded as we positioned ourselves and he gave me a kiss before his member entered my tight little flower. I began tearing up immediately due to the pain of my hymen being broken. Kiba kissed me gently to calm me down and make me relax. I nodded to him as a signal to continue and for the first few minutes it felt as if I was being torn apart by some sick, sinister monster but after a bit, the pain subsided being replaced with intense pleasure "Oh Kiba go harder, faster deeper!" I cried out and he began picking up the face, the sweat droplets from our sex craving bodies flowing like little streams as we were both at our climax. I clawed at Kiba's back once again "K-Kiba!" "Kimiko!" We both shouted out simultaneously while we both reached our peak, our love juices flowing out as we both withdrew. "I love you Kiba Inuzuka" I whispered while I kissed him sweetly "I love you too Kimiko Suzuki" he responded as we both drifted off into a blissful slumber, both in each other's arms


	12. I'm not a Damsel in distress!

Chapter 12: Mysterious illness and Damsel in distress!?

I felt the sun's rays bathe me and my body ached as soon as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and attempted to get out of bed. "Mhmm Kiba get up we have to train today" I spoke while a yawn intervened with my sentence as I lightly shook him. "Mhmm Kimiko it's too early" and I smiled "Is someone tired from last night?" I cooed teasingly.

As we both assembled ourselves for training I suddenly felt sick and clutched my stomach and sank to the floor which made Kiba worried "Kimiko are you alright?" And I nodded, my legs felt like jelly and I could barely stand on my own "I…feel like I'm going to-" I sped off to the bathroom with a worried Kiba in pursuit. I vomited into the toilet and I wiped my mouth. "Is this morning sickness?" Kiba asked "No…I would be able to tell, this isn't morning sickness…its way worse than that" I spoke "I think you should stay home today" but I began to protest "No way I have to get stronger and train my butt off to be the best in this village!" I exclaimed with a newfound determination

As Kiba and I went to the training fields we saw our team and team seven "What are they doing here?" Kiba asked and suddenly Kakashi and Kurenai appeared "Today it is going to be team versus team" Kakashi explained and Kurenai added on "It will show you how to face a team of rogue ninjas or a deadly group" I smiled and so did Kiba "We're both up for it, considering that this is an opportunity to become stronger and finally surpass Naruto and Sasuke!" I exclaimed happily which made them both smile "Now everyone get into position" Kurenai commanded.

Our team was trying to locate Sakura and weaken her a bit to make the others a lot less of a task with her out of the way. "Hinata I know you're capable of taking down Haruno so I'll leave that to you, Shino you help her just incase she needs it" I commanded and he nodded as they both took off. "Listen Kiba you are around Naruto's strength and with your attacks you should be able to weaken him down quite a few notches…I'll handle Sasuke he and I are around the same area of strength." I added and he gave me a quick peck on the lips "You got this" He commented and I smiled before disappearing.

I stayed still in my hiding spot waiting to sense any form of chakra and movement, as I readied my arrows "Sasuke you're so COOL!" "Shh Sakura you're gonna give our position away…what if Kimiko's around?" Naruto's voice boomed and Sakura scoffed "She can't even take a punch" I felt my anger boiling but I stayed still.

"Sakura…..she's stronger than you think, underestimate her and you'll definitely regret it" Sasuke chirped in. "I can't believe you always stick up for her, she's so brash and impulsive just like Naruto" "HEY!" Naruto yelled obviously offended by the remark and I rolled my eyes 'This is so dumb I could just be impulsive and go out there' I pondered.

Sasuke's attention suddenly shifted when he heard a couple of rustles in the bush and on instinct he threw a Kunai "Whoever's there show yourself" He commanded "Tch…tch…tch intimidation doesn't work on me Sasuke" I whispered as I shot an arrow that grazed His, Naruto's and Sakura's cheek at the same time. Their eyes widened in shock of how precise my accuracy was. "But you're hiding so that makes you a coward!" Sakura shot back I chuckled darkly "Who's hiding? Shadow style; Shadow storm Jutsu!" I yelled as I did the hand signs and the scenery became black "Watch out this technique is very dangerous, were playing on her territory now" Sasuke added and I smiled "Why take out the strongest one when you can easily KILL the weakest" I mumbled before I shot a barrage of arrows at Sakura who merely dodged them with a few seconds to spare "Remember that mission with that Haku kid who was with Zabuza?" Naruto spoke as he threw a couple shurikens unaware that Kiba was behind him and I smirked which Sasuke took notice "Naruto behind you!" Sasuke screamed as he pushed Naruto and took the blow from Kiba's fang over fang attack "Byakugan!" Hinata shouted while her Byakugan activated and she began to block Sakura's chakra points and as they fought hand to hand Naruto and I went head on "Shadow clone jutsu!" "Shadow dragon jutsu!" we both shouted as our attacks clashed. Sasuke and Kiba were at each others throats, Sasuke's sharingan and Kiba's Man beast mimicry attack "Face it Kimiko your team is done for!" Naruto shouted and I smiled while pulling out my Katanna "I would've never thought that I had to pull this out ever since that day" I spoke and I began wielding it "This is the end for you!" I screamed and as I wielded it Naruto almost risked getting stabbed in the shoulder blade and legs "You won't stop me!" he cried out. "Fireball jutsu!" I yelled and flipped into the air and began spitting out the flames covering three-fifths of the ground" "It's over for you now you don't stand a-""Kimiko watch out!" Kiba shouted but it was too late, I felt something cold run through my stomach 'what the-""Chidori!" Sasuke's voice ripped through my eardrums and I felt his hand enter my stomach and everyone's eyes widened in shock. I began coughing up blood as he withdrew his bloodied hand, he looked horrified and he couldn't form a sentence I coughed before I staggered up and the team looked extremely horrified "Kurenai Sensei! Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled frantically as I clutched my katanna and stabbed it through Sasuke's shoulder blade as the blood droplets ran down making rivulets of blood and the drops stained the floor. I collapsed onto the floor "Sasuke! Don't let that damsel In distress hurt you like that!" Sakura fussed.

I woke up my room "She's awake guys" Naruto exclaimed and I looked at him "There was an accident wasn't there?" I asked and everyone except Sakura nodded "Hey as long as Im still alive then that's all that matters" I stated as I tried to get up but Kiba and Sasuke pushed me down "You need to rest" Sasuke spoke in a serious tone. "Kimiko it's a miracle you're even alive" Kiba spoke and I giggled. "Not really I've sustained worse injuries than this "Kimiko….you have a hole in your chest" Kakashi and Kurenai spoke simultaneously "No believe me…this is nothing" I insisted "And before you guys go worrying about me and blabbing what happened I just want you to know that…" I looked down for a second "I'm not some damn damsel in distress so don't worry about me too much" I added.


	13. Some people never change

If I'm a cat and you're a dog…can we be together?

Chapter 13: The preliminary exams and some people never change..

I guess you could say everyone from around the world came to Konahagakure for the preliminary exams to see who was capable of being a chunin. Some such as Neji, Lee and TenTen were confident in their selves as I would see them train, with Lee's deadly taijutsu, TenTen's knowledge in weaponry and usage of every ninja weapon combined with Neji Hyuuga and his skill with his Byakugan was enough to make most of the genin reconsider. Then there was Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu and strategic planning, despite his laziness he's strong and knowledgeable, Chouji's expansion Jutsu and human boulder jutsu was also deadly and last was Ino's mind transfer jutsu and she has her special flower detonation jutsu…strong team but not enough to make me quit

Now there was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto is impulsive, brash and headstrong, I can read his attacks but he has the jinchuuriki and that would be a deadly brawl considering I have a jinchuuriki as well, Sasuke's sharingan and taijutsu are up to par and he's deadly, and very intelligent…Sakura on the other hand well…uh…she can see through genjutsu I guess.

Then there was our team Kiba and Akamaru on the side with each other? Practically unbeatable! Hinata with her Byakugan also deadly but she needs to up her confidence some more which I could help her with, And Shino Aburame? His bugs alone would make me quit! I have so much confidence in our team…well I HAD confidence until THEY showed up. I began shaking in fear because the trio aka the sand siblings were entering the chunin exams, I had a relationship with one of the brothers and well...

I strolled down the path with Naruto and Sasuke "Hey who are those guys?" Naruto asked and I looked up and saw "THEM", my eyes widened in fear and just when I decided to run and hide I accidently bumped into someone"Hey watch it!" I shouted as I got up and dusted myself off and as my eyes made contact with HIS brown eyes, my knees felt weak and my mouth was dry "Hey who the hell are you?" He asked in a coarse voice while he glared at me with his face that was marked up with purple war paint.

"…Seriously?" I asked obviously annoyed at his attitude and smug grin "You've got a lot of spunk for a short little brat" He spat back and I growled "I'll smack that damn grin off your face!' I retaliated as I ran towards him and I pulled out my katanna ready to draw blood. "I'll crush you in an instant!" as he pulled this strange object that was covered in gauze bandages. "Kimiko I'll help you out!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran beside me picking up speed but I realized that the guy were up against was a puppet ninja and as I saw Naruto trip while attempting to take on the puppeteer ninja I stopped in my tracks. "What's the matter Kimiko, didn't think I'd remember you?" he spoke and I mumbled a few curse words "Shut up" I stated as I ran towards him once again and just when he almost unraveled the puppet I flipped in the air and threw two senbon needles but they were stopped by a wall of sand. I landed on a tree branch near Sasuke who was watching the whole episode unfold but I also saw a red-haired ninja with sea foam green eyes and the word 'love' tattooed on the right side of his head. He hung upside down on the tree branch. "That's enough Kankuro leave these ninja and Kimiko alone" He spoke in a very spine chilling voice that made me quiver lightly until Sasuke placed his hand over mine. "B-But Gaara she started it!" Kankuro yelled as I glared at him "I don't care leave them alone" Gaara replied which shut Kankuro up "Now Gaara let's not be so harsh" A female voice spoke up and I shifted my attention to a blonde haired ninja with teal blue eyes. She wielded a giant fan that was held by her red sash. 'Temari…I remember her' I thought. "I remember you!" I shouted out as I hopped out of the tree branch and landed on my feet "You're Temari of the sand….and you probably don't remem-""I remember you Kimiko" She spoke in her very stern voice "So I'm guessing you're here for the exams?" I asked and she nodded "Well we have to get going but good luck on your exam!" She called out as her siblings regrouped and I smiled and nodded and waved at Temari and Gaara but glared at Kankuro who returned the ice cold glare back at me before he went off with his siblings. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked.


	14. So it comes to this huh?

Chapter 14: So it comes to this huh?

I was practicing for the exams and I was drenched with sweat, dirt and blood. I began breathing heavily and I decided to take a break "I have to be the best so people know my name" I spoke as I sat against the tree and eventually dozed off.

I dreamed about the exams and how I would be forced up against Kankuro and how I would kick his butt with no holding back whatsoever. 'Don't hold back' 'Show him your true power' the jinchuuriki echoed in a deathly sweet voice I was mindlessly following it's every whim, my eyes were devoid of pupils and were replaced with blood red covering every spot of the inside of my eyes. I flipped in the air leaving Kankuro shocked and I made a couple of hand signs and spewed out blue flames from my mouth and I took my scythe and the chakra cloak that engulfed me was a deep purple and manifested itself into my cat-wolf jinchuuriki which let out an earth shaking roar and charged at him. His eyes were widened and I screamed as I stabbed the sword through his stomach and retracting it as he collapsed to the ground, staining it with his own blood and I saw Sasuke who looked horrified at me and I lunged at him and he threw a demon wind shuriken and I dodged it with ease. I howled and snarled and dashed to him, biting him on the leg and leaving three distinct claw marks on his back and the side of his right cheek which had droplets of blood gushing out.

I suddenly woke up and I saw that the sun was preparing to set and I decide to get up and trotted back to my apartment with my music blasting from my I-pod, unaware of my potential follower.

I opened the door to my apartment and my instincts were to take a long bath as I prepared water stuck onto my skin and I sighed as the steam cleared my mind.

"'I love Kiba so much…I never want to leave his side….but I have feelings for Sasuke as well, what do I do?" I ponder out loud and I decided that I was done with my bath as I retreat to my room and get dressed into my pajamas that consisted of a see through tank top, a black laced bra, and black shorts that were decorated with purple shiny stars as I lay on my bed slowly giving into sleep.

~Unknown P.O.V~

I saw her sleeping and I wanted to grab her sleek, slender body. 'Why is she with that mutt Kiba Inuzuka?' I thought as I gently caressed Kimiko's slender, smooth legs her plump, pink lips curl into a smile and I smile as well. "One day you'll belong to me my love, and forget about that mutt, I'm better suited for you….We both understand each other" I spoke as I watched her chest rise and fall slowly, I climbed on top of her body, yearning to touch her flawless skin but I restrain myself and I lean my face towards hers her lips look so inviting and soft as I swiftly place mine onto hers and then disappear into the night.

~Kimiko's POV~

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to partake in the preliminary exams. "Im so ready for this I spoke as I decided to make my current fashion statement to strike fear into the very hearts of my possible competitors" I spoke as I put on fishnet stockings with a black skirt that's decorated with purple skulls and stars and I found a blue halter top with black flames and a skull and crossbones decorating the middle of it which went with my combat boots.

I enter the academy and I see crowds of people pushing and shoving their way through the doors I scoff and push them aside and enter the classroom and sit next to Sasuke. "Kimiko you look very frightening…is something going on?" He asked and I nodded "The look and manipulation of fear give me an advantage over every possible opponent."

The crowds of people were quieted down as the proctor, Anko Mitarashi explained that after we went through the forest of death we had to face up against an opponent in the preliminary rounds and I smirked, the bloodlust I carried was growing stronger and I felt Gaara's bloodlust growing stronger as well.

The first people that were going to face each other were TenTen and Temari, I shook my head "TenTen has no chance, even though they're both distance fighters and Temari's wind scythe jutsu will blow TenTen's weapons sky high." I mumbled and I watched as the match unfolded as TenTen's measly weapons were blown away and Temari unleashed her fan and counter attacked TenTen's rising twin dragons jutsu.

"When you see all three moons you know you've lost the match" She spoke sternly and inflicted every attack and I watched as TenTen body rose in the air and her back collided with Temari's metal fan with a sickening thud which declared Temari as the winner of that match.

I watched the screen and I saw that my name was matched with Kankuro's and I glared at him and he returned the glare back. We both enter the ring and the proctor signaled us to begin. I took out my scythe and I smirked. "What's the matter puppet boy? Scared?" and he gritted his teeth in agitation.

I charged towards him and he charged towards me, our weapons clashed and I was like a blur one minute I was here and gone the next minute.

I nearly got hit in the face with a poisoned kunai knife and he smirked at my guard being let down for a split second. "What's wrong Kimiko, scared that I almost poisoned you?" I spat out the blood that was in my mouth onto the gray tiled floor. "Shadow style: Shadow Dragon jutsu!" I screamed as I did the hand signs and a black dragon surfaced through the floor. I flipped in the air and decided that the senbon needles weren't going to do enough damage and I threw a couple of paper bombs "Your paper bombs are no match against crow!" Kankuro shouted out as his puppet appeared behind me, the arms were covered with blades as I narrowly escape there dangerous grip.

I threw a smoke bomb and deiced to hide among the shadows "Shadow style: Shadow storm jutsu!" I shouted and the scenery turned black. "Where are you brat!?" He bellowed until he doubled over in pain as he clutched his stomach in pain and saw that his hand was covered in a black, thick substance "Fireballs….but they're not your ordinary fire balls, they have dark energy from the shadows, only a trick that I know from the Suzuki clan." I explained as I jumped off my shadow dragon and held the sword." Shadow style: Shadow blade, execution mode!" I screamed as I swung my sword down onto Kankuro's arm and he screamed out in agony. The blood seeped onto the floor and my eyes became red with bloodlust and power I saw the pitiful look on Kankuro's face screaming at me to spare him and I was too devoid of a conscience as I go to swing the sword a hand grabbed my wrist and I growled "Let me go" I spoke evilly "Kimiko it's over you won the match" A familiar voice spoke and I shook my head as my eyes became brown once again and I slumped into their arms. "S-Sasuke…" I spoke as I slipped into an unconscious state.

I woke up to the smell of roses and I sprung up "AGAIN! SERIOUSLY? HOW MANY TIMES DO I FALL UNCONSIOUS!?" I yelled obviously annoyed with myself. "Kimiko you're-""Yeah I'm fine but why do I keep getting knocked the hell out?" I inquired. "Maybe it's your chakra"Naruto suggested. I looked around and saw Sasuke looking at me with concern. I smiled to show that I was completely fine.

"Kimiko can I speak to you for a minute" Kiba asked as he came over to us and I nodded and got up before walking off.

"What's up?" I Asked and he gave me a look of disapproval "Kimiko were you aware of someone following you a couple nights ago?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah but I didn't think much of it so I shook it off" I admitted while looking down.

"Kimiko, I'll be honest with you if you be honest with me ok?" He added and I nodded. "Before I met you I used to go out with Ino….and she hates me for going out with you now…." He added and I gasped while holding my hands around my mouth "But that's not all…I might still have feelings for her as well….I didn't want to tell you because of how you would react" He admitted and I looked down "I guess I have to come clean too…I might have feelings for Sasuke but…I love you Kiba and ONLY you" I said and I held in the tears threatening to spill and I bit my lip. "Kimiko I know but the thing is….I may have seen Ino a couple of times when we were dating for the first couple of weeks….I feel so bad about it." At this point I wanted to curse Kiba out and slap the shit out of him but I restrained myself "And Kimiko I'm so sorry to tell you this but I kissed her and then we began making out, which lead to other things" Kiba added on and I stood there completely silent. The emotions I had were overwhelming I wanted to scream and cry 'How could you do this to me!? I loved you and you cheated on me with that bitch Ino!?' My thoughts raced through I looked down and began crying as I knew my mascara and eyeliner were running but I didn't care at this point. Kiba attempted to hug me but I pushed him away with a strong amount of force and he looked surprised "Kimiko I'm sorry!" He barked and I looked at him, tears streaming my face which contorted itself into rage and fury. "I knew dogs were the same….They say they're loyal but you?! HA What a JOKE this whole relationship was bullshit wasn't it!?" I screamed while my demon decided to wake up and I knew it was ready to obliterate everyone and everything in it's path. "KIMIKO NO!" Kiba screamed but it was too late… The Kimiko he knew was stuck in an eternal abyss of darkness, fear ,rage and hurt.


	15. Alone again

Chapter 15: Alone again.

I began to ravage the place that Kiba told me all these lies and feelings and I couldn't stop.' Go on girl; kill everyone that hurt you in the past' I stopped caring and thinking of everything that I held dear to me was dead." Love is for the weak minded" The demon spoke as she decided to seek out Kiba and try to hurt him but he dodged the attack and began running out of the place that we were conversing. He dashed off hoping to leave the jinchuuriki behind. "Hey Kiba what's-"We have to leave now!" He shouted which caused everyone to look at him in confusion. "Why?" Sakura asked with genuine concern in her voice "It's Kimiko she's….her jinchuuriki is on a rampage for BLOOD" Kiba added "Now calm down and tell us what happened?" Kakashi spoke coolly.

"I told her that cheated on her with Ino while we were dating and she snapped, but she was upset to the point that she began crying hysterically and then she snapped out of that emotion and she almost killed me." Sasuke turned his attention to Kiba before he lunged himself at Kiba, throwing punches and his sharingan was activated "WHERE .IS. SHE?" He hissed at Kiba in a deadly tone. "I don't know she might be coming our way" Kiba responded with his mouth that was bloody from Sasuke's punches.

I began to destroy the village piece by piece. The anger began to sky rocket and I began howling. The cloak of the demon was made out of foul chakra and I was engulfed in it. My skin burned but I was too pissed beyond relief I began throwing trees and I used my tail to flatten out any buildings in my way. People screamed and tried to flee from my rage. "KIMIKO!" A voice called out to me. I shifted my attention to the source of the voice and I saw Sasuke Uchiha. "Kimiko please calm down you don't have to do this anymore….I know how you feel and it hurts but I just wanted to tell you that I always will love you no matter what' Sasuke confessed. My anger began to fade away slowly "Sasuke…..I know that you truly loved me but I can't be with you…I'm sorry I'm on the side of darkness and I can't love….not now" I replied and my demon began fading away until my body was no longer engulfed in dark chakra. "Sasuke…I can't be with you not now maybe in a couple of years." But Sasuke didn't want to hear it and he grabbed my waist "Kimiko don't you ever say that." Sasuke whispered as he wiped away my tears. He looked deeply into my eyes and I did the same "I'm so pathetic" I whispered as I looked down "No you're not" and a couple seconds later my lips collided with Sasuke's. We stayed like this for a good minute as Sasuke caressed my waist and hips with his hands and I ran my fingers through his smooth black hair, we pulled apart. "I Love you so much." I love you too."

"But I have to do this, I'll never forget you Sasuke" I spoke while I disappeared into the air, never returning once.

As I sprinted through the forest I decided that I would go missing for a couple of weeks. "A dog broke my heart…..he makes out with Ino… he ends up having sex with Ino" I mumbled evilly. The pictures of him and her flashed though my mind, her disgusting lips all over Kiba's well toned chest and soft lips while her hands run through his luscious locks of hair were all that I needed to go on a full on rampage. "I loved you so much but you cheat on me with her…maybe I'm the one with the problem after all"

I swore to get revenge on Kiba and Ino and all of those who were in on this whole scheme as we.

I landed on a tree branch and saw the stars in the sky. "I hope you're happy asshole." I spat coldly and continued my journey to the unknown.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

"I can't believe that Kiba would do this to Kimiko" Sasuke spoke as he looked around for any signs of Kimiko in the village. 


	16. A new beginning

Part 16: A new beginning

Sasuke widened his eyes at the horrid sight, he saw limbs and flesh discarded everywhere but something had come to mind 'This can't be Kimiko' He pondered but he inspected the gruesome scene. "Three distinct claw marks, and there has to be more flesh" Sasuke muttered as he extended his hand to touch the dismembered arm but as he was about to place his index finger I jumped out of the bushes and tackled him "Don't touch that!" I Cried aloud and he looked at me "Kimiko, you're alright but what happened to your neck?" Sasuke inquired me and I sighed "I tried to slit my throat and at first it seemed that I succeeded because I collapsed and I thought I was bleeding out, but a few minutes passed by and I was still alive but, I heard a rouge ninja pass by and I pretended to be dead, I guess he saw this as an opportunity to make me his cash cow and as he tried to lay a finger on my body I blacked out and all I can remember is the sound of bones crunching and snapping like feeble twigs and I heard splatters of blood everywhere and once I came back, I was covered in blood" I explained "Then how did the remaining limbs get all the way over here?" Sasuke asked and I shrugged "Maybe my jinchuuriki flung them here" "And the rest of the limbs and flesh?" I looked down "I may have consumed some" I admitted and Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in shock "I couldn't control it at the time!" I whined and he sighed "Kimiko…I don't care about your flaws, they make you a better person, you're amazing and I would never hurt you like Kiba did" Sasuke spoke and I looked down.

"Seriously?" I spoke and he nodded while smirking "Come on lets get you back to the village." I nodded in agreement.

As we enter the village, it was eerily quiet and I clutched onto Sasuke "Don't worry were almost at the Uchiha compound." He spoke and I looked at him "Are you gonna be ok?" I questioned meekly "Yeah….." As Sasuke slid the doors open I stepped inside and looked around in amazement. "It's so big in here !" I exclaimed "The bathroom is upstairs, just in case you wanted to take a shower" Sasuke added.

I step into the bathroom and I decide to let the water run and I stripped my clothing off very hastily and stepped into the bathtub "Ahh so relaxing" I sighed deeply while I washed off the caked on blood, dirt and grime from the forest. After I was done I felt my skin glisten and shine and I reached for my pajamas which consisted of a lacy red bra and a black garter belt with a lacy mini skirt. I peeped into Sasuke's room and saw him in nothing but boxers and his toned stomach and chest. I practically began drooling and I felt something trickle down from my nose as I casually wipe of f the substance I realized I was having a nosebleed over Sasuke. I quickly run to the bathroom and grab an handful of tissues and clean myself up. After the whole ordeal I began walking to one of the spare rooms until I heard Sasuke call my name "Kimiko why don't you just lay in bed with me instead?" He suggests and I begin to blush "Erm…Okay?" I stammered as I crawl into bed with him and I accidentally rub my thighs against his leg "Oops sorry!" I cried out in a panicked manner and he chuckles. "It's ok Kimiko" He reassured and I sighed again , this was a long and painful day so I needed to rest my mind and body. Sasuke turned off the lights and it took me about five minutes to fall asleep.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

Kimiko looked so peaceful and happy sleeping…I wanted to reach over and kiss her but I didn't know what her feelings for me were entirely. "I'll get revenge on Kiba" and I watched her like I did the last time, her chest rising and falling steadily. Soon I felt myself become overpowered with fatigue and fell asleep too.

~Kimiko's P.O.V~ 

I woke up and looked at Sasuke, oh how I wanted to kiss him tenderly and tell him my feelings but I couldn't, I wondered if I was already over Kiba and I glanced at Sasuke's direction, "Sasuke I love you so much, you have no idea" I whispered and as I was preparing to lay back down I felt someone's lips on mine, suddenly the lights were turned on and I see Sasuke on top of me, his lips on mine. "Mhmm" I moaned and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips moved from my own to my neck where he would gently nibble on my tender flesh which made me moan even louder "Kimiko you have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you and hold you in my arms" Sasuke spoke once he was done kissing my neck. I blushed and Sasuke's hands cupped my face "Kimiko will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled, tears of joy running down my eyes "Yes Sasuke of course I will!" I exclaimed while I kissed him passionately, I realized that this was indeed, a new beginning.


	17. This is how I disappear

Chapter 17: This is how I disappear

Sasuke and I walked towards the academy, hand in hand I also realized that with him I felt much more confident and less shy, I've developed more spunk and I could stand my ground. "Sasuke,what about the fan girls?" I asked and he looked at me and smirked "Let them be jealous, but if any of them try to hurt you I'll protect you" He stated coolly as we enter the building. As if on cue everyone stared at us. I found a spot for Sasuke and I to sit, as we walked past the fan girls who glared at me. 'Seesh if looks could kill' I thought as we kept walking toward our spot. Just when we were about to sit down Sakura and Ino blocked our way "So I heard your with Sasuke now, what happened was one boy not enough to satisfy your slutty ass?" Ino spat and I gritted my teeth in agitation.

"Move out of my way" I spat back coldly as I attempted to sit down I was suddenly pushed down and as I looked up I saw Sakura snickering, I sighed once again and as I attempted to go to my spot this time Ino pushed me down but with a much harder force than Sakura did. Sasuke looked at me with genuine concern and I looked at him reassuring that I could handle the two girls. "No matter how hard you try were gonna always beat you so you might as well quit trying." Suddenly the memories of Kiba and I returned and I began to tear up and scream "You're the reason we broke up! You're the reason I hate him once again!" I screamed as I punched Ino in the face which sent her flying into the wall.

I ran towards her and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly "You're that type of bitch who can't let shit go in the past, you were jealous of me and Kiba's happiness so you wanted a piece of that, well congrats bitch you have him for yourself!" I cursed at her as I ran off with Sasuke trailing behind me. "Kimiko wait!" He called out to me and I fell on the ground. "Sasuke I can't take this anymore, this village, the people, the stress-"He cut me off by giving me a kiss. The tears stopped momentarily as he broke the kiss "Kimiko don't worry about those other girls they're just trying to get under your skin" he stated.

I stopped crying "Oh Sasuke I can't, I'm so weak for crying and showing emotions, it's so unfair that I'm always the burden of other people, I'm not strong at all, I'm just a burden" I spoke "No you're not you're amazing and beautiful." He shot back while hugging me.

Nighttime fell and I sat on my bed, staring out at the window gazing at the stars. "I'm so weak" I whispered silently. Then it dawned on me that if I leave the village, it would be better off without me. I packed my belongings and necessities in a hasty manner and I left a note.

"To whom it may concern,

I can no longer stay in this village any longer, I don't wish to be a burden on anyone any longer, I'm so sorry for being a pain to deal with, I don't know when I may return but I hope it won't be too long from now, I just want to say that I'm so sorry and that I will miss you all"

I left the note on the bed and I let my tear drops hit the paper, as I perched on the window sill and jumped off into the distance in the middle of the night.

'Where will I go?' 'Who will I encounter?' these thoughts ran through my mind as I descended further away from the village hidden in the leaves. "Maybe I can go back to my home village" I spoke as I kept on going…


	18. A new name

Chapter 18: A new name

Sasuke hadn't slept for over a week after he was notified about Kimiko's disappearance. "I can't believe she's gone" Sasuke stammered, his voice was hoarse. "We have to find her!" Naruto cried out with tears streaming down from his beautiful blue eyes. "Naruto it's no use they found a female's body in the forest and they confirmed that it's Kimiko" Kakashi stated somberly.

The sky was overcastted with gray clouds the rain slowly cascaded down from the heavens; everyone hadn't said a peep since the confirmation of Kimiko's tragic demise.

The entire village was somber and quiet on that faithful day…and as the years passed on she seemed to become nothing more than a faint memory.

Sasuke had gone rouge and left the leaf village, Naruto vowed to get Sasuke back from the clutches of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The village was unaware of this but I was still alive and well, I sent out a decoy to think that I was indeed dead, but they didn't know that I was at my home village training my ass of to get stronger. Word had gotten around about Sasuke going rouge and I spent most of my days training to eventually face off against him. "Kimiko-san I've heard news about your former lover Inuzuka Kiba, He's with Yamanaka Ino" My assistant spoke and I nodded, letting her know that she was dismissed. "Just because I became the princess of the Suzuki clan and the village hidden in the shadows doesn't mean I can't fight" I whispered lowly. "Maybe I should make my comeback now" I added while smirking.

I was no longer the same girl that cried over everything, I was more distant and I've gained spunk and I've become more voluptuous and vulgar and sarcastic.

I took off as I decided that going back to the leaf was in my best interest.

"I can't believe it's been two years since she's been dead" Naruto spoke to Neji "But she's in a better place now" Neji spoke. "I just think that somewhere out there, she's still alive and happy" Naruto replied "Don't be foolish we all know that she's resting in peace" Neji shot back.

As I made my way towards the village I felt a kunai knife whiz past my thigh. I stopped and turned around and drew my scythe out. "Come out wherever you are" I taunted evilly "K-Kimiko?" A familiar voice said and my I kept my stoic look plastered on my face, not fazed whatsoever. "Kimiko is it really you?" The voice commented once again and I sighed, my patience running low as I swung my scythe only for it to be stopped by a katanna "So it is you after all" I replied as I looked up at Sasuke, 'His features are so much more…' My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's hand grabbing me by the neck and slamming me against a tree "Kimiko, do you have ANY idea how the past two years have been like for me!?" He shouted directly in my face. "They've been HELL without you!" He shouted again. I smirked and began laughing manically which caused him to release his grip on my neck "Like you've experienced hell, try being me for a day and I guarantee that your 'hell' is a walk in the god damn park!" I bellowed back at him "I've completely snapped I'm not the same Kimiko from before" I added on as I kept laughing crazily which made Sasuke back up a couple of steps. "Im on the edge of insanity now…" I whispered as I threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

I kept making my way towards the village and I saw the gate up ahead.

I stopped and decided to walk the rest of the way there "Who are you?" One of the guards spoke and I looked up at them"You are not authorized to be here" The other one spoke and I growled but I ignored their warnings and I pulled out my katanna and there were puddles of blood decorating the dirt path.

I kept walking into the village and I stopped at a ramen shop. I ordered my ramen and wolfed it down. "Ugh that hit the spot" I commented. As I exited the shop I felt someone grab onto my waist and as I tried to fight them off I suddenly felt drowsy and I fell asleep.

I woke up in a familiar room and saw some faces staring down at me "Is she awake?" A voice asked and I sat up "What the hell was that about!?" I screamed angrily and I only received a very tight hug. "It is her!" Another voice spoke "Yeah, yeah, im back in this shitty village so what?" I added on.

Naruto looked down at me "Kimiko you don't understand how much we missed you, we though you were dead!" He exclaimed. "Well I'm not dead so…." I trailed off.

"Is it really her?" Someone's voice spoke and I looked up to find the source and I saw him….Inuzuka Kiba standing at the doorway with flowers in his hand. He walked over towards me and I turned my back toward him" Kimiko, I'm so sorry I ever hurt you, will you ever forgive me?" He asked as he gave me the flowers. I sniffed them and I did a couple of hand signs, Fire style; Fireball jutsu!" I screamed as I breathed the fire and burned the flowers. "A pathetic I'm sorry won't cut it this time dog boy" I answered icily.

"Kimiko please, I never meant to hurt you….when I saw you with Sasuke ,I realized that you meant the world to me, and when you disappeared my whole world crumbled and these two years...they've been hell without you" He responded.

"But you have that bitch Ino so you should be fine" I spat back as I got up and went to the window. Kiba followed me "Kimiko please" "Don't call me that" "Then what am I suppose to call you?" "Kitsune…."


	19. Darkness is my path now

Chapter 19: Darkness is my path now…

After the whole ordeal I decided to check myself out of the hospital and I thought people would come and protest against it but I realized I didn't care for people that I once held dear to me since they all basically abandoned me. I walked on the dirt path and I saw the gates to the village as I walked through them. I made it thought the woods and I felt someone watching me and I instantly realized the chakra and I sighed "Come out Sasuke and I know you're there and at that moment I saw him in front of me "Kitsune…why?"

"Because I can and I don't have anything left" I spoke and Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and he looked deeply into my eyes and he leaned closer to me, our lips inches away and I blushed a crimson red and he gently placed his lips onto mine.

I closed my eyes and gave in, my arms draped on his neck and he lifted me and deepened the kiss. The sudden memories of Kiba and Ino on that fateful day popped into my head and I felt my tears staring to fall from my eyes. Sasuke broke the kiss and hugged me tightly "Shh Kitsune don't cry" He spoke as I kept on sobbing lightly staining his shirt with tears. He stroked my hair and I fell asleep in his warm embrace while I mumbled something that wasn't audible enough to him before I fell asleep.

I wake up the next day, I feel someone's arms wrapped around my stomach and I turn around and see Sasuke sleeping soundly. I sighed and I laid next to him in silence. I felt his arms squeeze me tighter as if he is afraid of letting me go. My face turns a crimson red but I do nothing but let him hug me. I remembered the last two years of my life as a young girl who has a demon residing in my spirit and body.

I eventually gather enough courage to wrap my arms around Sasuke's body, I blush even more as I feel his toned chest and stomach.

I let out a light yawn and as I turn around to the other side I feel him staring at me, his onyx eyes looking straight through me "Kitsune I know you're awake" He speaks in a low tone of voice and I shivered as I faced him.

"Y-yes ,Sasuke?" I stammered out and he gazed at my face and leaned closer looking for any signs of me blushing as he lightly kissed on the forehead.

"Kitsune I want you…" He spoke lustfully as he looked at me, with lust clouding his eyes.

I was unsure of what to do since I wasn't entirely over 'HIM' I got off the bed and avoided Sasuke's gaze. "Y-You do?" I spoke and he walked closer to me, causing me to back into the wall. "Kitsune.." His voice trailed off to a whisper and he had his body against mine, but I still refused to look at him.

"Uhh I think we should be getting ready to leave soon" I stated but he didn't listen and he placed his hand on my chin causing me to look up at him as he kissed me once again with more passion and energy, as if he needed to kiss me, his soft pink lips on top of mine and I melted into it, his hands tracing my curves and thighs. My hands were on his toned chest and I began blushing as he left kisses on my neck.

"Kitsune your skin tastes so good" Sasuke commented as he flicked his tongue on my neck causing me to moan involuntarily, Sasuke chuckled and kept attacking my neck with kisses as his hands made his way into my shirt and he lightly squeezed my breast which caused me to gasp and since I was wearing a shirt that showed some cleavage he started kissing my chest and I sighed and became flustered. He laid me down on the bed and crawled towards me in a seductive manner, his gaze filled with sexual hunger.

He took out his kunai knife and slashed my shirt fabric in two pieces which caused it to fall and leave me in my black laced bra, I tried my best to cover up my chest but Sasuke pinned my arms above my head "Don't hide your body from me Kitsune" Sasuke spoke as he started massaging my right breast while he pinched my nipple on the left one, which made me moan in pleasure. He continued kissing me sweetly and I ran my fingers though his hair, as our day was beginning to get even more eventful there was a sudden crash followed by the sounds of shattered glass hitting the floor.

Sasuke got in his protective stance mode after he put on his shirt and I had put on a spare shirt I had with me and unsheathed my Katana.

I kept quiet and tried to see if anyone was outside the house but I didn't see anything so I decided to go back to Sasuke's room but I felt a hand wrap around my mouth to prevent me from screaming. My eyes widened in fear and I looked up to see a black cloak and red clouds decorating it and I instantly knew who the perpetrator was.

'Akatsuki members?!' My mind shouted and I decided to act and bite down on the kidnapper's had which made him let go of me in an instant "Aw fuck that bitch bit me!" he cursed and I flipped to the other side of the room "Don't put your dirty fucking hands near my body again shit stain!" I shouted and he chuckled "Man you're right Kakazu she has guts!" He exclaimed to his partner "Just shut up and get her" in a dull voice.

The man smiled at me, his dark purple eyes already told me this guy wasn't a normal Akatsuki member. "Alright little girl we can do this the easy way or the hard way" He spoke and I sighed 'Just go with them, these guys are way out of our league' My mind debated as I stood there bickering if I should fight or attempt to run away.

I sighed in defeat "Okay I'll go, just make it look like I got kidnapped you guys" I spoke up which surprised the man "W-what, you're not gonna fight us?!" The silver haired man screamed "No dipshit I'm smarter than that I know you're immortal and so is your partner, so why the hell would I waste my time and energy?" I shot back

While walking towards them.

The other man with the mask looked at me funny "This is a Jinchuuriki right?" He asked and I face palmed, "NO I'M THE FUCKING MUFFIN MAN , OF COURSE I'M A JINCHUURIKI YOU FUCKFACE!" I screamed which made both of them look at me with wide eyes "Okay seesh!" the silver haired man spoke as we made our way to the forest of dead trees.

We walked in silence for about four minutes until Hidan and Kakazu started bickering about a cash cow "Kakazu you're a cheap old bastard you know that?!" "Says the one who gets his head cut off in battles" Kakazu retorted which pissed off Hidan even more. I tried to keep to myself but the bickering was pissing me off.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, HOLY SHIT HOW THE FUCK DOES THE LEADER PUT UP WITH YOU ARGUING AND SHIT?!" I yelled which caused both of them to look at me funny. "Well then, how did the Jinchuuriki capturing go?" a blue skinned person with weird eyes and hair asked "It was a piece of-"

"No shut your whore mouth I joined them on purpose since these two FUCKNUGGETS wouldn't fucking stop fighting" I spoke to the blue haired man who was taken back by surprise "She has a foul mouth ,un" someone spoke and I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair covering one of her eyes "Oh sweet another girl in the akatsuki!" I exclaimed happily which made everyone laugh except the girl who looked angry.

"Uh…that's not a chick…" The blue guy said and I looked at the guy and examined him closely "You sure that's she's not just a girl with no ass or curves or small breasts?" I asked which made everyone laugh even more .

I walked up to the blonde haired person and I rub my hands around his chest and I felt his abs 'this is definitely a guy' "Nice abs by the way" I commented.

It was dead silent as we walked to the akatsuki hideout.

"You're a weird girl you know that?" They all said to me and I shrugged "Yea I know jut let me join the akatsuki" I pleaded…


	20. New AKatsuki member

Chapter 20: New Akatsuki member

I walked with the akatsuki members to the base and looked around scanning each one of them "hey Kisame, you're one of the seven swordsmen right?" and he nodded "Is there a female swordswomen?" I asked "Hmm I believe so, but I don't really know who she is...actually no one does" He said and I sighed.

Next I turned to Deidara, "How come you're a distance fighter?" I asked and he shrugged "I guess since I'm no good at close combat, I am more accustomed to long range fighting" I nodded "Don't you use detonating clay?" I replied and he nodded "It's how I make my art" He added on and I nodded

Finally I went to the immortal duo "Says the one who got their head cut off by a chunin" Kakazu retorted at Hidan and I giggled "You got your head cut off?" I said while giggling and Hidan glared at me "Shut up you brat" and I stopped giggling "oh cheer up I was just messing with you" I said while crossing my arms while trying not to giggle which pissed off Hidan even more. Everyone stayed silent "Why are you guys so sil-"I was slammed against a tree, someone's hand wrapped around my neck "I'll fucking kill you, you damn brat" Hidan spat and I giggled "Aww did I piss you off?" I taunted and the other members looked worried "Hidan we're suppose to keep her alive not kill he-" "Shut up! This brat's gonna feel the wrath of Jashin!" He yelled while he pulled out his scythe. I smirked "I hope you know im not scared of your god" I said casually.

Hidan swung his scythe but he only cut the tree.

I smirked and whistled "Hey jackass I'm up here" I called down which made him and the other Akatsuki members look up "H-how?" Kisame asked "I'm pretty fast for a little girl" I spoke as I jumped down behind Hidan and held my katana next to his neck. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, I may seem like a weak little brat to you, but I am sadistic, believe me…." I stated while dragging the katana across his neck while some blood seeped out and I licked the blood from the blade and a couple seconds later, Hidan's head fell off of his body and I grabbed his head and kept walking "Hey! Put me back on my body!" He yelled but I just ignored it.

"You guys should probably hurry up, I don't want to feel the wrath of the leader if you're all late." I shouted back at the surprised group of members.

We all got to the base and I was still holding on to Hidan's head "When I get my body back I'm gonna fucking kill you" He said and I shrugged "Yea whatever dipshit, but who's in control now?" I said as I grabbed a handful of his hair and started swinging him around which made him curse at me some more.

Kisame came into the room "The leader wants to see you" He said and I nodded and walked through the door with Hidan's head in my hands "So you're the Jinchuuriki?" He said and I nodded "So apparently you didn't fight the immortal duo?" He said and I nodded "May I ask why you have a decapitated Hidan with you?" "He's my lucky charm" I stated and the leader nodded "This bitch is crazy you gotta help me!" Hidan said and I grabbed his hair and his eyes started tearing a little "I mean, she would be a very important asset to our group, and she's very strong"

He said quickly and I stopped pulling his hair. The leader nodded "Interesting proposition…alright then, but let us properly introduce ourselves and the other members you haven't met so far and I nodded and he dismissed me.

I went back to the main room "So what did he say, un?" Deidara asked "He said he'll think about it" I responded "But there are more members?" I questioned and Deidara nodded "Yea, you'll be introduced to them though.

An hour flies by and Im sitting in the main room, anxious to meet the others.

Kisame bursts through the door "The leader says he needs all of us in the meeting room" and I nodded while holding Hidan's decapitated head "You know he's gonna die if he doesn't eat anything right?" Kisame said and I nodded "I know but still, he's so adorable when he's not cursing me out" I said while we walked to the meeting room and I sat down.

I saw a blue haired lady who was very beautiful and she was standing by the leader who was seated. Next was a red haired man who seemed to have seemingly perfect skin, then there was Deidara, and another man who had jet black hair and very dark eyes that could pierce through someone's soul.

Then Kisame, and Kakazu and Hidan's headless body slumped on a chair.

"Suzuki, Kimiko these are the members of the Akatsuki" The leader's voice boomed and I nodded "Uchiha, Itachi" and he looked at me and I shivered under his gaze

"Sasori of the red sand" The red haired man also glanced at me and I nodded "Konan" The leader said and the lady nodded and an origami rose appeared in front of me. "Its so pretty" I cooed and I put it in my hair "You already know, Deidara, Kisame Kakazu and… where is Hidan's head?" the leader asked and I whistled "Kimiko…put his head back on his body" Deidara said and I sighed "Fine" I spoke while I walked over and placed his head back on.

"Finally!" He yelled and I shuddered "You're such a loud mouth" I said while I walked back to my spot "Aren't we forgetting Zetsu?" Deidara spoke and the leader nodded "Who's Zetsu?" I asked and suddenly a shadowy figure from the dark came out and I gulped "Hello there Kimiko" It said in a low voice and I nodded and fainted.


	21. Rouge

Chapter 21: The two tails

I woke up in a small room, there were sheets covering my body and I moved them of me and stood up. "I see you're awake now" A voice said and looked across the room and saw Itachi

"What happened?" I asked "You fainted when you saw Zetsu" Itachi spoke and I blushed in embarrassment "Oh...for how long?" "A week" and I widened my eyes "Oh.." was all I could say as I stood up "Are there any missions we have to do?" I asked "No new ones as of yet, but we do have to capture all of the jinchuuriki hosts" He stated and I shuddered "So eventually you guys are gonna kill me?" I asked and Itachi didn't respond "The leader requested that you go on a mission with Hidan and Kakazu to get the two tailed jinchuuriki" he said while completely avoiding my question and I nodded and left the room.

"Your mission is to capture or kill the two tailed Jinchuuriki also known as Yugito Nii" And we all nodded and dispersed from the meeting room.

"A cash cow" Kakazu said and I nodded my head in disapproval "Is money the only way you'll do anything?" I asked and he nodded "Probably since you're a cheap old bastard" Hidan commented and I managed not to giggle at the comment "Shut it" Kakazu said and I sighed "C'mon guys not now" I stated and they both looked at me "Say…Kimiko how come you're not scared of us Akatsuki members?" Hidan asked and I shrugged "You guys aren't that scary, just different" I replied "But as true as that may be…you join and you're a jinchuuriki and you know we have to eventually extract it out of you or kill you, but yet you remain calm" Kakazu said and I nodded "I'm just that crazy haven't you noticed?" I said with a sinister smile on my face.

We drew closer to the village but something was tugging on my stomach…

A bad feeling "We have to go to the outskirts of the village" I said "Why the hell do we have to do that?!" Hidan yelled "She's following us" Kakazu said and I nodded "We lure her out but we don't attack first, she's the impulsive type so she'll be the one to make the first move" I said as we all started running towards the outskirts of the village

Once we reached the outskirts of the village I scanned the area.

"She's watching us" I spoke and they nodded, Hidan pulled out his triple bladed scythe, I got my one bladed scythe and stood in a defensive position.

A kunai whizzed past my face and I saw the paper bomb attached to it "A paper bomb!?" Kakazu said and he and Hidan jumped to the side while I jumped in the air "You're gonna need more then that to kill me!" I taunted while landing back on the ground.

"You think you're gonna last much in this battle?" She spoke while she ran towards me with a kunai knife and I smirked while I grabbed her wrist "You're an impulsive ninja but I'll show you who's more likely to last in this battle I spoke menacingly.

Hidan jumped down from the air and attempted to impale her with his scythe but Yugito pushed me into a wall and flipped backwards which caused Hidan's scythe to hit the concrete ground.

I stood up and watched as Kakazu and Hidan were battling Yugito and I did a couple of hand signs "Shadow style: Shadow storm Jutsu!" I screamed and everything went black "I see you use shadow based jutsu" Yugito noted and I smirked "You're in my territory now" I spoke as I did another hand sign "Shadow style: Shadow dragon jutsu!" I screamed and a dragon rose out from the ground and I hopped on it while it started to fly in the air while shooting balls of fire but as soon as it shot one fireball it dissipated and I fell on the ground "What the hell?!" I screamed "Her chakra…" Kakazu spoke and I glanced at her and she was covered in a blue cloak of it "The jinchuuriki chakra" Kakazu spoke and Hidan gritted his teeth.

I sighed "What do we do now?" I asked and they both looked at me and my eyes widened in horror "I can't…" I spoke but I was thrown across the wall and I slumped to the ground, my vision clouded as I can see Yugito Nii smirking at me as she grabbed me by my neck, cutting my air off and I gasped and choked for air. "Kimiko!" Hidan yelled and ran towards me but was repelled by the chakra of Yugito Nii.

"Damn it Kakazu what do we do!?" Hidan yelled but Kakazu said nothing and motioned Hidan to look over at my direction "K-Kimiko?" Hidan spoke while I was engulfed with red chakra and I glared at Yugito who was shocked at the sudden turn of events "Don't you know that I'm a Jinchuuriki as well?" I said while smiling sinisterly while I punched her in the stomach and I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the ground, causing a massive crater and I let out a roar that shook the abandoned building

The minutes dragged on as we two Jinchuuriki fought while I had Hidan and Kakazu by my side and eventually I saw how worn down Yugito Nii was so I decided to use my shadow storm dragon jutsu just to wear her down even more and I eventually fell out of my jinchuuriki state and I used my shadow manipulation jutsu and I signaled Hidan and Kakazu to finish her off….

After the battle we returned to the base and report to the leader that the mission was a success.

At dinner everyone was chatting and I stayed silent and this caused everyone to stop talking "Hey Kimiko what's wrong?" Deidara asked and I sighed "Where's Sasori-kun?" I asked and Deidara looked down "He's dead" Deidara spoke and I widened my eyes "He's…..dead?" I asked and they all nodded.

I went to my room and I laid on my bed

"Am I considered a rouge now….like Sasuke?" I pondered to myself and I chuckled "Ito doesn't matter anyways…Once a rouge, always a rouge"


End file.
